


【巩章】暗的夜

by HEAVEN_J



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Relationships: 巩俐/章子怡
Kudos: 2
Collections: 巩章





	【巩章】暗的夜

房间里很暗。但这种暗并不是伸手不见五指的完全黑暗。而是一种昏暗——让房间里所有的东西都模模糊糊地只剩下轮廓。颜色深一些的是衣柜，稍浅点儿的是床头柜，而浓重得仿佛要隐进黑暗里去的，是床，连着床上靛蓝色的床单，在昏暗里失了色彩，甚至快要失了轮廓。

也不知是哪儿来的这微弱的光线，她琢磨着，兴许是外面街上的路灯。

她抬了抬手臂，换了个舒服点儿的姿势，浴袍宽大的袖子掉下来，堆在她的肘间。她撑着脑袋让视线落在身旁人的身上——就目前她们的姿势来说，用“身旁”来形容，似乎并不是那么贴切，但眼下明显不是思考用词的好时候。她放松了腿上的力量，于是趾尖沿着对方裸露在外的腿部线条慢慢地落到她的双脚之间。她感到薄汗的粘腻，和一丝微凉。 

这人的身子倒是跟性子没一点儿像的，易寒，总得捂着。

她一边想着，一边伸出手去，轻轻地点在对方的眉骨上。眉骨生得好，衬得眼睛更是漂亮。这会儿实在暗了点，看不清五官，只看得到眼睛里面盛着的一汪水，透亮的，像是要溢出来。她凑上去，在眼角舔吻，尝到了点咸味儿——嗯，好像真的溢出来了。

故意忽略了对方仰起头发出的索吻般的请求，她退回来，坏心眼地发出低笑声。

“俐姐……”那人于是喊她，未满月的猫崽呜咽样的声音，被吐息吹着，飘进她的耳朵里。

总有人说这人像她。

怎么会像呢？她想，她可不会发出这样的声音。然后她赶在猫崽亮爪子之前吻住她的唇，把无论是不满还是焦急全封在两个人的唇舌之间。

还真是奶猫，嫩得像要在舌尖化了，还若有似无地带着奶香。她用舌头毫不费力地打开对方全不设防的牙关，慢条斯理地滑过上颚，勾着人软绵绵的舌头，齿间微微用力，做出要咬下去的架势，又在对方下意识地瑟缩时换上舌头。

有没来得及吞咽的唾液从她们交缠的唇舌间滴落，攀着那人姣好的颈线一寸一寸地向下。她让自己的舌尖去追逐液体沿途留下的痕迹。

身下的人在喘息着，她可以感受到咽喉轻微的起伏。她几乎是下意识地咬住了那截白皙的颈子，恶狠狠地，狠到她错以为自己尝到了鲜血的味道，狠到她听见身下人的呻吟中掺进了泣音。

要是她再用力一点，这个人会不会停止呼吸？那双眼睛会不会黯淡下去？啊……她想着，要是我再用上点力气，这个注定在下一个时代大放异彩的人，就会消陨于此。

许多人拿她们来作比较，这再正常不过。她现在正站在顶端，而这个人光芒乍起，眸子和骨子里燃烧着的东西也注定了她是要站上顶端的人。人们喜欢看顶端的人落下，同样喜欢看追逐的人被半途扼杀。但有些事情总是出乎人们的预料。

比如此刻。她滑动牙齿，让牙尖在皮肉上细细研磨。她听见那人猝然的吸气，仿佛她马上要哭出声来，又生生地咽下了到嘴边的哭叫。

她松了牙关，安抚似的在自己留下的牙印上舔了舔，伸手抚过对方的眼角，把一星湿润拂到空中去。然后摸了摸对方颈间深深的红印，笑道：“得穿一阵子高领了。”

于是她也伸手到自己的颈上，微凉的手指轻巧地跨过身上人的手，碰碰那一圈牙印，扬起眼睫看她：“你送我条丝巾呗。”小京腔里丝丝地带着气音，撒娇般地讨要东西，理直气壮的语气居然显得天真。

“……行。”她考虑了下有没有合适的，揉了揉面前这妮子松松软软的头发，点头应下来。接着俯下身去，在对方因为大敞的浴袍而袒露在外的前胸上落下细碎的吻。这人实在没什么多余的肉，仰躺着的时候，腰腹间就自然的凹陷下来。她的吻落在那里，在肚脐的边缘打转。

“嗯……”那人舒展了身体，眉尖却隐隐地蹙起。莹润漂亮的手指抬起来，像是无措地要去抓住什么。

她扣住她的手。

另一只手则滑向更深的地方。

房间里突然彻底地暗了下来，大概是街上的路灯也灭了。

她放任自己深入这具年轻的身体。放任自己沉溺到更潮湿的欲望中去。

“啊……”她听见她不再压抑的呻吟。

这下是真的夜深了。

fin.


End file.
